


The Final Piece; Assemble

by Practitioner_of_Mischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deaf Clint Barton, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, She/They pronouns for OC, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practitioner_of_Mischief/pseuds/Practitioner_of_Mischief
Summary: “I bring suffering wherever I go! I am a monster that all should fear! So, why the hell don’t you?”“Because, my dear, we are far more alike than you know.”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with an OC taking place during the first Avengers movie from 2012. Things will be very different. I am basing this off of the MCU, not the comics, but I am throwing some comic canons back in the mix because well, I felt like it :). Depending on if this goes well, I may continue the story onto the rest of the MCU. Have fun. I'm thinking Rune looks similar to The Runaways era Joan Jett.

“You must swear to keep them safe,” she informed the bald figure before her. “He must never find her.”

“I cannot assure you that they will never be found,” the figure replied as she stepped forward to take the infant from the partly mechanical woman, “only that they will remain hidden until they are ready to fight among the others.”

“What others? What fight? You made no mention of any of this before!”

“I have already divulged too much to you.” An orange circular portal appeared beside the cyborg. “Thanos will not find the child of his own volition. She will be well protected here with me and the others when they assemble. I believe your father grows curious about your whereabouts.”

With only a worrisome glance at the infant and a glare sent to their new protector, the cyborg stepped through the portal back into the neverending abyss of space.


	2. I

“Please, Fury, please can I go do something?” The hyper young adult begged as she dropped onto the deck of the helipad from the beams above. “I haven’t seen any action since the Skrull issue, and that was only because one of them tried to be me and I kicked their ass.”  
“Kid, I’ve told you at least a thousand times,” Nick responded without so much as glancing away from his screen, “I swore to the Ancient One that I would keep you safe and under the radar. Now, did you finish those surveillance reports from Clint?”  
“Yes, but no one has ever given me any reason for keeping me ‘under the radar’ so I tend to ignore it,” they huffed as they motioned for three separate telecast screens to appear in front of Fury. “I also finished those reports about four hours ago and spent my spare time to work on our little project.” Two of the screens grew to take prominence as photos and video clips scrolled across one with words and diagrams on the other. “I really feel like if we want this initiative to-”  
“I told you not to worry about that anymore!” He barked as a clip of Thor battling the Destroyer played. “Rune,” he sighed, knowing they may never give up on this plan destined to fail, “We both know the Avengers Initiative is doomed. They’ll never work together, they’re all too polar to ever make a functional team.”  
“But I really think if we play to Stark’s ego a little bit and get a better way to contact Thor-”  
“No, Rune. The plan is scrapped.” He waved his hand and vanished all the screens except the one detailing Clint’s surveillance reports. “How about I see if Clint could use another set of ears at the Tesseract holding site?” _I don’t think too much can go wrong there, especially if Clint is there to watch her._  
“Really?! I get to do something other than paperwork and see Hawkeye! Yes, please!”  
“I’ll ask him and let you know asap kiddo.” He watched as they all but skipped out of the room. _Crisis averted. That was a close one._


	3. II

“Long time no see Punk,” Clint welcomed from the rafters above the Tesseract. “Fury finally let S.H.I.E.L.D’s princess out of the tower?”  
“I told you not to call me princess, pops,” Rune retorted as they climbed up to the ceiling beam where Hawkeye was perched. “I’ll never understand why you’re the only one to prefer a top-down view of the area. I can see way more from up here than wherever Cap or Nat would have us stationed.”  
There was a moment of silence before a man entered the lab to continue researching the strange cube. “I know there is more than just you up there Mr. Barton,” he called without looking up from his paperwork. “Please allow us both an introduction so we can keep a false sense of company normality.”  
Dropping from the railings she extends a hand in greeting, “Rune. Has there been much progress in creating a proper receptor to collect power from the Tesseract?”  
“Ah, yes, Rune.” A handshake was exchanged. “Fury told me you may be dropping by tonight. Dr. Selvig, you can call me Erik. Just the usual tiny bits of mathematical functions coming together to work. Would you like coffee?”  
“No thank you, Erik. Let me know if I can be of any assistance.”  
“Sure thing. I’ll be back later to catalog the data, until then you two will be the only ones here. I’m just down the hall if you need me or if anything goes wrong, okay?”  
Rune and Clint had just made themselves comfortable in the rafters for a night of babysitting a space cube when the Tesseract lit up.  
“Has it ever done that before?” Rune asked as Clint pressed a button on a remote.  
“No. It’s never done that.” Sirens wail as emergency lights flash.  
“What do we do?”  
“We wait, watch, and hope Fury doesn’t kill me for letting you get into danger.”


	4. III

A helicopter lands in a large empty lot within a heavily guarded compound as SUVs and Jeeps are filled with people to quickly leave the compound. Out of the helicopter step Agent Furry and a female S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Another agent made his way to the helicopter and began to fill them in. “Selvig isn’t authorized to begin testing the cube yet,” Furry reminded Agent Coulson.  
“That’s the thing, sir. Salvage wasn’t in the room when the Tesseract activated. He was down the hall.”  
“How long until the area is clear?”  
“Campus should be clear in the next half hour.”  
“Do better.” These three made their way deeper into the building, pushing past everyone rushing to leave. “Maria, I need you to see that all phase two prototypes are shipped out.”   
“Should that really be a priority, sir?” Agent Maria questioned.  
“Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on.” They stop as they enter the room housing the Tesseract. “Someone tell me what is going on exactly,” Furry boomed.  
“The cube just started to light up and become active,” Dr. Selvig responded. “I was in the other room going through some data when the alarm rang out and we began evac.” He was typing feverishly at a keypad connected to the stand holding the blue space cube.   
“Well, shut it down.”   
“Director, we can’t. The Tesseract is a power source. We cut her off and she turns everything back on again.”   
“Great. Where are Hawk and Rune?”  
“Up here in the nest, Furry,” Rune called as the two made their way down to the ground floor. “The cube just started to glow a few hours after I showed up.”  
“Barton, I put you on this detail to keep a close eye on things.”  
“I see better from a distance,” Barton answered as he neared Director Furry and Dr. Selvig.  
“See anything that could have caused this?”  
“Nothing here sir. No contacts or I.M.s. If there was any tampering it wasn’t on this end.”  
“This end?”  
“The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides, director.”  
At that time a beam of blue shoots from the Tesseract and creates a vortex-like portal showing the depths of space, A gust of blue energy radiates across the room causing everyone to shield their eyes. After a moment, heavy breathing can be heard from the platform. A figure can be seen through the haze kneeling in front of the Tesseract. As the blue dissipated the figure could be made out as Loki, prince of Asgard, thought to be dead.


	5. IV

Loki brought his head up from its previous position revealing his characteristically mischievous grin. As he stood everyone glanced to the scepter in his hold; metal and glowing unearthly. When he scanned the room his eyes lingered on Rune and his composure faulted for just a moment. A moment too small for most to notice.  
“Prince Loki,” Rune called as they approached the lost god. “Is everything alright?” His eyes flashed from a ghostly blue to emerald green and back again. Rune had never met this brother and yet they knew something was wrong. They could feel something else in his aura. “Your brother told us many tales of your childhoods together.” With every step closer they wondered if their powers would even work on an Asgardian god, but they had to try. “Prince Loki, please let me help you.”  
“How dare-” he bellowed as Rune closed the last few feet to Loki and grabbed his head in both of their hands. The god paused as he raised the scepter to Rune’s chest.  
Everyone could only stare in amazement as Rune’s eyes began to glow orange. Up to this point, Furry had been able to keep their powers mostly hidden and on a need to know basis. Hawkeye only knew because he had witnessed an... incident... from the rafters before.  
“Who dares to use a god for their own bidding?” Rune asked in a voice that was not entirely her own. “Who else is in this mind?”  
“It is you,” an ominous voice answered inside her mind. “I have been searching for you, my dear.”  
“Begone! Leave Prince Loki in control of himself and give up on your futile plans whatever they may be.”  
“I suppose you can have this pathetic puppet back, but my plans are far from over. My plan has barely begun, my daughter.”  
With a gasp, Loki fell to the floor and the scepter clattered across the ground. Rune only had time to give Furry a worried glance and utter a single word before they joined Loki on the floor in unconsciousness. "Assemble."


	6. V

“I need all home base personnel on the helicarrier asap,” Furry ordered as what just happened began to sink in. “I need Rune in the med bay and Loki in the chamber. Coulson!”  
“Yes sir.” Agents swarmed the room to gather Rune, Loki, the scepter, and the Tesseract for transport to the mobile base. “What was that?”  
“I'll fill in all the need to know persons when we can regroup. I need you to initiate operation twelve immediately.”  
“Sir, you mean the Avengers Initiative? I thought we scrapped that plan ages-”  
“We also thought we were alone in the Universe at one point.” An agent handed Furry a reinforced briefcase housing the Tesseract as he turned to follow the agents carrying Rune. “They’ve been working on it in their spare time since we came up with it,” Furry said as he gestured to them. “She never gave up on making it work even after all of us did. Now, I fear we may just need that miracle to play out properly.”  
“How, sir? We have no way to reach Thor and Dr. Banner has been off the radar for months, not mentioning the Widow is currently undercover.”  
“All of her work is in S.H.I.E.L.D’s database, I’ll be sure you have the proper portions to deal with the big guy.”  
“With respect,” Agent Coulson paled at the thought as Furry climbed in the helicopter with Rune and some other agents, “I don’t think I’m the most qualified to fetch Dr. Banner.”  
“You aren’t fetching Dr. Banner. I need you to fetch Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the short length of these chapters. Short chapters tend to work better with me both reading and writing-wise. The lengths should get a little longer as the action picks up. Also, please alert me to any errors I missed.


End file.
